Recent years see the rapid development of the computer industry and the ever-increasing speed at which computers operate, and thus the ever-increasing development of markets derived from computer-based computation and data processing. Hence, a computer apparatus is indispensable to markets pertaining to medicine, entertainment, services, etc.
Some fields manifest strict requirements and wide application regarding the control over the aforesaid apparatus. For example, the entertainment-oriented games market requires players to play games by exercising precise control thereof, wherein the user behavior associated with control-oriented input devices operated by the players is treated as an important piece of information which is not only related to the player attribute but also plays a very important role in player training.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a system for applying efficiently various control-related data pertaining to games players.